This invention relates to tape drives and the like, and in particular to a new and improved mechanism for centering a reel or hub on a drive shaft and locking the reel or hub in place.
In the past, various manually operated locking mechanisms have been utilized with tape drives. Another conventional form of mechanism has utilized centrifugal force of the rotating system for locking the reel or hub in position. Each of the prior art devices has been satisfactory for its specific purpose. However a wide variety of reels and hubs are used in the industry, and similar products from various manufacturers have different characteristics.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved locking mechanism which works with a variety of different manufacturers' products, and which can be utilized for manually locking and/or centrifugal locking. A further object is to provide such a locking mechanism which is suitable for use with both low and high speed tape drives and which will provide centering of reels and hubs, particularly in high speed operation.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a locking mechanism which can be actuated with one hand and which provides a positive push latch for locking.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.